In Between Days
by demoisellecamille
Summary: And they lived happily (aside from a few normal disagreements, misunderstandings, pouts, silent treatments, and unexpected calamities) ever after. A collection of fics picking up from Chapter 52 of Two Lines and going beyond the Epilogue. LinZin AU!
1. Chapter 1

"Maybe there aren't any happily ever afters, or white knights who ride in on valiant steeds to save the day. Maybe, in real life, Prince Charming isn't always perfect – he's just as flawed as everyone else in the tale. And that princess, alone in her tower? She's not perfect either. Birds don't braid her hair every morning, she can't serenade wild forest creatures into servitude, and she doesn't even own a ball gown. But she's also smart enough to know not to accept poisoned apples from strangers, or prick her finger on deadly spindles.

She doesn't wait around for a prince to charge in and slay the dragon. Maybe she saves herself and in the end, rides off into her own goddamned sunset."

* * *

_**A/N:** Here's the sequel to Two Lines, you guys! Spread the LinZin love! :D_

_Updates every Monday! Enjoy!_


	2. Vows: Midnight Meetings

Lin closed her eyes, feeling electricity flow through her whole body as her fiancé, Tenzin, trailed kisses along her bare neck and shoulders. "You know we're not supposed to see each other, right?" she purred.

Tenzin fixed his steely grey eyes on her. "I know," he replied, running his hand across the small of Lin's back. "But… it's not as if I haven't seen _everything_ before."

She faced him, grinning widely. "True – and we've got twins to prove just how much we've _seen_ each other. But, seeing as we're technically under your parents' roof, on your _parents' island_, I say we gotta stick to the rules for a while."

"Tease," he exhaled, pulling her closer, relishing the warmth of her alabaster skin flushed red with desire. "Let me stay a little longer, beloved."

Lin playfully pushed him away and wrapped the crisp linen sheets around her slender figure. "Oh, your mother's gonna have a fit when she finds out what you're doing, Ten. For an airbender, you sure have a weak… sense of control."

"You know how I am when you're around, you minx," he laughed. Tenzin's naked form, all lean and muscular and tall, lay sprawled on Lin's bed. Goosebumps prickled his skin as the chill breeze from Yue Bay wafted from the windows which Lin left wide open. "I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow."

"Looks like we're getting a head start on the honeymoon too," Lin giggled. Laying herself flat, she sighed contentedly from her side of the bed. A week after the Spring Festival and their engagement, Lin, together with the twins, moved in to Air Temple Island. As much as she and Tenzin wanted to stay in one room together, Katara insisted that they remain in separate rooms, at least until they got "properly married", as she put it.

A makeshift nursery was immediately set up in Lin's room, but Katara doted on Lei and Lian so much that most nights (and days), the twins stayed in separate cots in their grandparents' bedroom. Two months after moving in, Lin and Tenzin finally decided on a date for their wedding, and both were quite determined to keep it as low-profile as possible.

"I can't believe I'll ever come to this point in my life," she quietly said. "You know – marrying you and all. It's just so _surreal_."

"I know."

Lin propped herself up on her elbows and pinched Tenzin's nose. "Alright, _lover boy_ – enough sweet talk. It's past midnight and we have a big day ahead of us –" she swatted his hand away as it strayed past her waist, " – let me have some rest."

He kissed her lips once again. "You are beautiful – the most beautiful woman I've ever known. _I love you_."

She herded hi out of her room, sliding the door as quietly as she could. Since announcing the date of their wedding, Katara and Toph seemed more determined to than ever to keep Lin and Tenzin away from each other, saying it was bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding.

But they've been away from each other for what seemed like an eternity, and nothing could stop them from spending every second together. In the dead of the night, when the entire island has gone to sleep, Tenzin would sneak into Lin's room – sometimes through the window, sometimes through the door – and share her bed. They didn't do much except lay in bed together, listening to each other's breaths and heartbeats, catching up for all the time lost between them.

Tenzin held her hand tight as he walked out of the room. "See you tomorrow, _wife_."

"Yeah, yeah," Lin waved her free hand at him dismissively. "Go to sleep, Tenzin."

As Tenzin's figure slowly retreated in the darkness, Lin closed the door. Smiling, she picked up her discarded night gown from the floor and quietly got dressed in the dim lamplight. She was glad to be in the city again – she missed the noise, the lights, the food – heck, she even missed the all-nighters back at the station. Although Lin spent most of her time growing up at the island, she never thought she would actually end up living in it – Air Temple Island seemed so distant, so serene compared to her apartment right at the heart of Republic City.

The move did not stress her so much as the fact that members of the media were waiting for her and her mother when they returned. For days following their comeback, the perimeter of their Republic City manor was swamped by reporters hoping to get a statement from the police chief and her daughter. Police headquarters wasn't any different – a queue of mediamen, each requesting passes to conduct interviews with the chief, graced the side entrances for days, until Toph Beifong finally acquiesced to the idea of a press conference.

"_Chief Beifong, what made you and your daughter take an indefinite leave from the police?"_

_Lin blinked against the harsh glare of flash bulbs going off all around her. She and her mother were seated behind a long table at the police headquarters' assembly hall, looking over a crowd of eager reporters._

"_My mother died," Toph began. "And as the heir to the Beifong fortune I had to make sure the family assets were well taken care of."_

"_But why take the Captain with you? There have been rumors flying around Republic City regarding –"_

_She touched the fire opal ring on her finger, as if drawing strength from it. "Whatever rumors you've been hearing," she began, " – that I'm pregnant, that I hosted full moon parties and such other things – _yes, _they are true."_

"_Lin – "_

"_It's okay, Mom." She straightened up. "But, I would like to tell all of you that I did not go on leave to give birth and later deny the existence of a child – I left because I needed a safe place. I do not want my children to be the subject of unscrupulous rumors and I most certainly do not want my situation to be exploited for the advancement of your so-called _organizations_."_

_A collective hush spread through the crowd. Lin remained in her seat, looking stoically at the people gathered before them._

"_Who is the father?"_

"_Whoa there, buster – that question is too personal for my own liking," Toph said, her milky eyes narrowing. Like Lin, she was a veteran of press conferences and ambush interviews – she knew how to deal with reporters – but clearly, the question struck a nerve in the usually calm chief. "I think we'll refrain from divulging such information for the time being. I hope your questions have all been answered. Come, Lin."_

"_Captain Beifong – wait!"_

_Lin quietly followed her mother as they left the assembly hall, leaving more questions in their wake._

For the first time in a long time, Lin allowed herself to laugh as freely as she could. _Talk all they want – I don't care. Things are finally working out for me and I won't let anyone tell me otherwise_.


	3. Vows: The Groom

"Mother, are you crying?" Tenzin asked. He was in his room, together with Aang and Katara, getting ready for the ceremony. Aang was busy smoothing out Tenzin's robes while Katara just sat on Tenzin's bed, looking thoughtfully at her son.

She held a handkerchief to her nose and blew on it. "Oh – you must think I'm so silly – but I – I – congratulations, my son! It seems like only yesterday when I held you in my hands. You were such a beautiful baby – and look at you now! You're getting married!"

Tenzin embraced his mother tightly. "It's not like I'm going away, Mother. Lin and I have decided to stay with you here, and she'll be renting out her city apartment instead. Wouldn't that be nice? You'll be with the kids all the time."

"Lin must take care of you well," she sniffed, smiling at her son.

"She will, Mother. You know she will," he assured.

"Son –"

"Dad?"

Aang looked at his son proudly. "Sit," he began. "I know that today would be the start of a new chapter in your life. Thirty-one years ago, you came into our lives – your mother and I would never forget that day. The first time I held you in my arms, I wondered what the future held for you, what kind of life you would live. I didn't tell your mother about it, but I wondered if I could be a good father to you and teach you – _raise_ you – right."

Katara was laughing softly. "You were a very rambunctious little boy, did you know that? You got into everything and I had to watch you every second. You used to climb up chairs or fly off of tables. You've had a lot of bad falls and you banged your head quite often – but you were a good boy."

"You are definitely a man cut from a different mold than anybody else," Aang smiled. "You have so many wonderful gifts and talents, and it excited us to watch you develop them and wonder where your life is headed."

"Was raising you easy? Not even by a long shot! But you know what? Your mother and I wouldn't have it any other way. Of all my children, it was you who taught me the most. You taught me patience, tolerance, acceptance and a considerable amount of humility. These were things I couldn't have learned in any other way. Thank you."

"Dad, I –"

"Thank you, Tenzin," Aang continued. "Now, you are off to a new chapter in your life. Throughout your childhood, Katara and I were there. It's time for us to leave the spotlight and have you share it with Lin."

"We were there when Lin was born," Katara recalled. "Your father held you in his arms when Toph held Lin for the first time – you may not remember, but you held on to Lin's tiny hands as if you never want to let her go. At that moment, I realized that Lin was someone special. I watched the way you two grew up – I saw from the light in your eyes, the excitement in your voice that Lin had a powerful effect on you. I witnessed the way you bonded with each other and how she brought out the best in you. Tenzin, it's been a long journey for both you, and I just want you to know how genuinely happy I am that you two are finally together."

A barely-heard "thank you" was all that Tenzin could muster. It seemed that his parents were letting him go – that they were relinquishing everything and leaving him to strike out on his own. It felt sad and liberating and the same time. Tenzin wanted to cry, but held back his tears – he was sure that if he started crying, his mother would burst into tears and be quite inconsolable.

Katara was wiping her tears away once more. "The key to a long and happy marriage is to remember two words. Sweetie, do you mind telling Tenzin what these words are?"

Aang grinned. "Yes dear!"

"Wha – _OH!_"

"When you are married, remember that Lin will _always_ have the last word in an argument. Any word you add after that is, by default, the start of a new argu – _OUCH_!" Aang winced as Katara pinched his side. "See what I mean? Remember also, son, that when you buy flowers, it proves you are guilty. However, the consequences of not buying flowers are far more serious!"

"What your father was saying, son, is that we have years of experience – and we are here to help you. It's the little things you would do everyday from the day of your wedding that will strengthen your relationship," Katara smiled.

"Say 'I love you' everyday," Aang said. "Touch base, discuss your day. Show each other how much you care – go out to eat, visit a park, watch a play – anything to just be together."

"I've been with your mother for most of my life, just like you have been with Lin. Pay attention to her, be sensitive with what she's dealing with, and always lend a hand. Listen not only to what is being said, but what is being_ meant_."

"We know that Lin is _very_ dedicated to her job," Katara added. "Tenzin, be patient – for tardiness, missed meals, thoughtless remarks, and imperfections. Support her career. Encourage her aspirations. There is no such thing as a perfect marriage, and along the way you two _will_ argue with each other. You must learn to forgive each other, Tenzin – know when to let go and admit your mistakes. Do not hold grudges and _never, ever_ go to bed angry at each other."

"Your mother's right," Aang held his son's hand and gave it a firm, sure handshake. "I have wanted to tell you this for so long – and I guess now's the time. The secret to a happy marriage is marrying someone who will commit to dying alongside you – not in sixty years, but daily, as they dismantle the walls of their ego with you; someone willing to embrace the beauty of sacrifice, the surrender of their strength, and the peril of vulnerability – in other words, someone who wants to spend their one life stepping into a crazy, dangerous love with you and only you. I am happy that you have found that special someone in Lin."

* * *

**A/N:** _This chapter has a counterpart from Lin and Toph's side. I might upload it on Monday evening! :) Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	4. Vows: The Bride

She donned on a simple white dress made of light, flowing fabric appropriate for the early summer. Her wavy black hair cascaded a little past her shoulders, with stray curls framing her radiant face. A wreath of sunflowers and asters lay in front of her, to be put on her head right before she walks down the aisle.

"You're quiet," Toph said. She was busy putting her hair up into a bun.

Lin rose and led her mother to the chair. "Let me help you with that, Chief."

Her mother's hair gleamed dully in the cool dimness of the room as Lin brushed it, leaving her to wonder how, even though it was peppered here and there with grey, her mother managed to keep her hair as beautiful as ever.

"I remember when you were a kid and I used to brush your hair," Toph told her. "I always knew when to stop –"

"You stopped when I screamed in pain," Lin chuckled. "I swear you brushed my scalp raw one time, Mom."

"I haven't always done the right things, Lin. I encountered a lot of troubles along the way, but I learned a lot. Your father and I – we never married, and it must be weird for you to hear me giving you advice," Toph mumbled. "Geez – I c-can't even talk properly!"

Lin put the hairbrush down and held her mother's shoulder. "Hey – it's okay. You don't have to say anything. I know you suck at emotional stuff – I do, too."

"I don't think I ever told you how special you are to me, Lin. You're my first baby – hell, I think you'll _always_ be my snotty baby! And while you were growing up, I found myself wondering who would possibly be special enough for you – like, who's gonna be the one? Love has knocked me down once and I learned the hard way that not every man who says he loves you will mean it, and I don't want you to experience the same thing."

"When you were fourteen and you danced with Tenzin on your birthday, I felt your heart beat wildly for the first time – and I told myself, 'Hey, this is it'. I wanted to tear you apart from him and tell you that boys only meant trouble, but I also felt how happy you were – how happy _he _was. So I thought, maybe Tenzin was _the one_ – turns out he is, and nothing could make me happier than knowing you're marrying him."

"I can't be with you all the time once you marry him, Lin, and all I can offer you is advice. I know this is weird, but you gotta say 'I love you' often. Sometimes work might tire you out, but never turn him down for making love. Be playful – spice things up."

"Thank him often for the things he does for you. If he takes you out, even for vegetarian food – _ugh_ – you have to thank him. Show gratitude for any gift he gives you – let him know how much you appreciate his efforts."

"Try to be kind and sweet –"

"What? I can't be –"

Toph shushed her. "I said _try_ to be kind and sweet. I didn't ask you to change yourself instantaneously, meathead. I know Tenzin is patient, most of all with you – but _never_ cut him down in front of people, _especially your children_. If you snark and sass your officers at work, don't do it to your husband. Let him have his moments of male pride – they love that – even when you think he's wrong."

"Think the best of him. Keep note of all his best moments – believe me, you will draw on those moments when life gets hard. It will pull you through rough patches, kid."

"I know you're a born leader – you're a Beifong, that's what we're born to be – but this time, allow Tenzin to do his job. Let him lead, provide and protect the family in the best way he knows how. I know he'll do his job well. Be honest with him – right now, it seems easy, but there will come times when even breathing in the same room with him becomes hard. Be honest, even if he doesn't like hearing the truth."

Lin swept Toph's hair from her temples and into a perfect orb atop her head.

"Stand by him when he disciplines the kids – this I know you will do. Uphold his rules and leadership of the family. Never disagree with him in front of the twins – remember, as a couple you two are supposed to be united."

"I'll try my best, Mom."

"You can come and tell me anything you want," Toph told her. "I'm your mother and I love you very, very much. But as long as your husband is doing his job, I will try not to kick his butt. Tenzin is a good man. Treat him like one and he will act like one. He will lay the moon and stars at your feet for your pleasure. And you will be in his heart forever."

Lin laughed. "Wow – I never thought you had a flair for the dramatic."

"I heard it on the radio last week," Toph grinned while her daughter hugged her tight. Placing a hand on her daughter's, she continued, "I love you very much and I am proud of the woman you have grown up to be. I can't wait to see how you write the rest of your life story, Lin."

"I love you too, Mom. Thanks for everything."

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay - so this one's a bit short, but I promise to make it up to you guys with a wedding next Monday! Enjoy reading! :)_


	5. Vows: To Have and To Hold

She walked down the aisle just as the sun was dipping low in the horizon, painting her immaculate white dress a brilliant vermillion – mirroring the saffron and orange robes of her husband-to-be. There was no fancy music, or flowers down the path – Lin Beifong walked barefoot to the tune of the waves crashing against the cliffs while the gulls darted here and there, cawing noisily in the sky.

Tenzin watched as his bride seemed to glide gracefully towards him and at that moment he realized it was true what they say about ladies – they were always at their most beautiful during their wedding day. _She's always been beautiful_, he thought – and suddenly his shirt collar seemed too tight. Bumi elbowed him – a bit too sharply, it seemed – and wiggled his eyebrows when Tenzin looked at him.

"_When we grow up, I'm gonna marry you right here!" Nine year-old Tenzin pointed at the spot where he stood with Lin, his best friend._

_She looked at him with disgust. "I'm not marrying _you_."_

"_Yes you will – Daddy said we're twin souls, like him and Mommy. So you'll marry me when we grow up," he defended._

"_Stupid," Lin stomped her foot and before long, Tenzin was encased from the neck down in solid earth. "I'm gonna tell my Mom. I'm not gonna play with you anymore! You're horrible!"_

He wondered whether Lin remembered, because here they were, surrounded by friends and family, about to get married in the same spot where Tenzin first told her that they were twin souls all those years ago.

"Hey," she laughed nervously as she stopped in front of him. It was adorable the way she always looked so bashful and flustered whenever she talks to him.

"Hey."

They locked hands, and turned to proceed to the dais where Aang was waiting only to be stopped by Toph.

"Hey, Tenzin – just because you've effectively whisked my kid away from me doesn't mean I'll stop protecting her. So you better love her true and never hurt her, because if I hear even a single sob from my Lin, you better forget about _repopulating_ the Air Nation," she told him snarkily.

"Mom!"

Toph laughed. "Nah, just kidding. You go on ahead and get married."

As the happy couple stood on a pedestal, Aang smiled and began talking.

"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning, a flame, very pretty; often hot and fierce – but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, hearts mature and love becomes as coals, deep burning and unquenchable. Most think that a soulmate is a perfect fit, but a true soulmate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life. Today we bear witness to the union of two souls – Lin and Tenzin. You may now say your vows to each other."

Tenzin took both of Lin's hands in his and looked lovingly into her eyes. "I remember the moment when I knew I couldn't be without you," he began. "It was the last day of summer – you were on break from the police academy's intensive summer program – and we were telling each other goodbye before I left with my father. Without saying a word, we smiled at each other and I gave you big bear hug. We both just didn't want to let go, and that's the moment I knew."

"During our time apart, it was this same hug that we shared at the end of every visit. We often never knew how long the next break was going to be, but within that hug was the deepest unspoken commitment – that we would stay true to each other, that we would wait for each other, knowing that with each visit, we were one step closer to being together again."

At that point, Lin started to cry. She knew Tenzin to be a man in touch with his emotional side, but she didn't expect him to _remember_ that day – even more so to attach a deep, significant meaning to it.

Upon seeing his bride crying, Tenzin smiled and immediately wiped away her tears. "It's this deep commitment you've embodied throughout your life that makes you so special, and it has taught me so much. Your commitment to music, developing your incredible talents, and love for work inspire me everyday. Your commitment to your friends and your family had helped me realize how important it is to maintain our relationships."

"But it's your undying, unwavering commitment to our relationship that makes me so lucky to have you in my life. Despite my nail-biting, my sleeptalking, my weird wardrobe and my bald head, you love me for who I am, and with you I have never felt more comfortable being myself."

"And now, what used to be a goodbye hug at the end of every month will transition into the happiest welcome home hug at the end of every day. You are my best friend, the love of my life, and we are together – _at last_."

"I promise to be your lover, companion and friend; your partner in parenthood; your ally in conflict; your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. I will be your comrade in adventure, your student and your teacher; your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

Tenzin's little speech earned a resounding applause from the guests, along with little sobs – obviously from his mother – and hoots from his brother and sister. Lin herself took quite some time to calm down – she was so ecstatic, so elated that she felt she was going to faint. After breathing deeply, she cleared her throat and began.

"We've been together all our lives and frankly, I never thought we'd end up together. Do you remember the night I turned fourteen? Your parents hosted a surprise party for me, and all night we danced – just you and I, Airhead and Rocky, in this very courtyard. When you held me in your arms that night, I realized that I saw you as more than just a sparring partner and a friend… _and now here we are_."

"Tenzin, you make loving easy. For starters, you're the best friend I've ever had. You're able to deal with my annoying habits – and fortunately for me, I have almost nothing to deal with, because you have very few. You pick up my half-empty coffee cups that I leave everywhere I go, you bring me lunch _and_ dinner at HQ, and you always know where my keys are before I go into full panic mode and scream that someone stole them."

"I am used to a very fast-paced life, but with you I learned to take it slow. When we were younger, all I knew was that you made me laugh and you were a dork – I mean, you still are – but I also thought you were hot," she giggled. "Time allowed me to see your true colors, Tenzin. You're generous, loving, sensitive, kind, an insomniac, a lover of daily man baths, and, Spirits forbid – _girly cherry blossom tea_."

"When I'm scared, you make me feel safe. When I'm sad, you make me smile. I promise to always be honest with you, to support your goals and dreams, and to put our family first above everything else. I promise to make sure I'm not just hungry before I yell at you, and I promise to do the stuff neither of us wants to do, _if_ you really don't want to do it more than I don't – _yes, even the dishes_."

"I take you to be my husband, the father of my children and best friend until death do us part."

"In front of family and friends, I hereby seal these two souls," Aang said as he produced a red silk scarf from his robes, proceeding to tie Lin and Tenzin's hands together, "Binding them as one heart, one soul, one mind – for all eternity. Look upon each other and say the words."

With a fond look at each other, Lin and Tenzin chorused:

_With these words, I take you_

_In the eyes of spirits and men_

_As my other half, my equal,_

_My lover, partner and friend,_

_And I promise you my love_

_As passionate as fire,_

_As refreshing as water,_

_As free as the air,_

_And as steadfast as the earth._

_From this day forward, until the end of our days – _

_Together forever._

"I now declare you husband and wife," Aang smiled. "I don't suppose I need to tell you what to do next, right?"

Lin smiled at Tenzin. It took both of them thirteen years, four spurned proposals, a really bad break-up, twin babies, a trip to the Spirit World, and an entire festival to reach the altar. "So I guess we're married now," she shrugged.

"_Finally,"_ Tenzin sighed.

"Kiss her, airhead!" Toph shouted.

And kiss her he did.

* * *

_**A/N:** The conclusion to "Vows" will be uploaded on Wednesday evening, guys! You're in for a treat! As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated! :))_


	6. Vows: Hitched

With the last of the revelers gone and the twins safely in bed – Aunts Suyin and Kya volunteered to babysit them for the night - the newly-married couple decided to go for a walk around the island to catch some fresh air.

"Today was perfect," Lin said dreamily as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Even if Bumi upset the cake?" Tenzin laughed.

"Yes, even if Bumi upset the cake," she agreed.

Their wedding wasn't in the least bit stylish – the couple eschewed the trappings of a traditional wedding in an effort to give their a more personal, down-to-earth feel; there were no fancy porcelain plates nor costly silverware; no dances and grand speeches – the charm of Lin and Tenzin's offbeat wedding lay in its spontaneity.

Tenzin led his wife back to the courtyard – now devoid of visitors – and stood with her right in the middle of it. "You remember when we were kids and I told you I'll marry you right here?"

"Like yesterday," she smiled. "I also remember how often I kicked your butt during our sparring sessions!" Lin playfully sent pebbles flying toward her husband's head, which Tenzin deftly avoided.

"Please – I was going easy on you!"

"Sure didn't look like it – I mean, I certainly wasn't the one running to my Mom _crying_," Lin teased. Bunching up her skirt and kicking off her silk slippers, she ran circles around her husband. The sound of her deep, earthy laughter filled the air as she nimbly skipped and pranced along the courtyard.

Tenzin looked at her in amusement. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing!"

Lin was twirling around him now, and in the soft, yellow light of the lanterns, she seemed younger, more innocent and carefree- just as she was when Tenzin first loved her. The light of the lanterns bathed Lin in an otherworldly glow made more intense by the billowing, sheer fabric of her dress. Lin's wavy hair bounced wildly in the wind as she danced; her brilliant green eyes looked at Tenzin invitingly, daring him to join her in the dance.

Unable to resist, Tenzin grabbed his wife by her dainty hands and brought her close to him. Slowly, he swept away the ebony curls from her face, marveling at the sight of Lin's face alive with color. He let his hand run down her back and rested them by her waist. "You were fourteen when I first held you like this," he whispered.

Lin wordlessly wrapped her arms around her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. "Nerd."

Tenzin hummed a tune as they slowly moved, still entwined, along the courtyard. "I've been hearing this tune on the radio for so long," he mused.

She settled in on Tenzin's embrace, closing her eyes and focusing on her husband's heartbeat. "Really?"

"Yes – it's quite beautiful," he replied. "You know how – er – when we were younger and all couples our age had a song they considered theirs?"

"Mm-hmm."

"We never had a song."

She looked at him questioningly. "I never thought you cared about our…_ songlessness_," she chided. "And this song you're talking about – would you sing it for me?"

_You must remember this_

_A kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh._

_The fundamental things apply_

_As time goes by._

_And when two lovers woo_

_They still say "I love you"_

_On that you can rely_

_No matter what the future brings_

_As time goes by._

"You're a horrible singer," she muttered as Tenzin continues singing. Ever since they were young, her husband wasn't as musically-inclined as his father, the Avatar, was. Save for the red flute, which Tenzin played rather haphazardly, Lin hasn't seen nor heard him play anything else. "But I like this song."

_Moonlight and love songs_

_Never out of date_

_Hearts full of passion, jealousy and hate_

_Woman needs man_

_And man must have his mate_

_That no one can deny._

_It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die_

_The world will always welcome lovers_

_As time goes by._

_Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers_

_As time goes by._

Lin looked up when she felt a drop of cold water on her nose – followed by another, and another, until hundreds of big, fat raindrops were pelting her and her husband, the cold water seeped into their clothes, making Lin shiver.

"It's raining," Tenzin observed, obviously caught by surprise.

Lin gently pushed him away. "What are you waiting for? Run!"

She grabbed Tenzin's hand and took the lead as they ran to the house, laughing like teenaged lovers caught in a rainshower on a summer's day.

* * *

Lin was afraid that their raucous laughter would wake everyone up, but the moment Tenzin pressed her – all cold and dripping – against the wall of the main entrance, she abandoned all other thoughts.

Tenzin's body was strangely warm, despite his robes being soaked through by the rain. His kisses were warmer still, and Lin felt Tenzin's longing and hunger whenever his lips made contact with her skin. She returned every single one of his kisses as best as she could, but it seemed as if she was powerless against this man whom she now called her husband.

"I want you," he murmured against her ear. In the darkness, Lin blushed. She felt his hand caressing her thigh, slowly drawing up her skirt until he touched her bare flesh. "You're so beautiful – so, so _beautiful_."

His touch felt like molten steel against her cold flesh – and Lin was all too eager to melt into him, to submit her entire being to him.

A clap of thunder resounded through the darkened hallway, snapping her out her trance.

"Not here," she told him breathlessly, lifting away his hand which had somehow found its way higher up her thigh. Tenzin made what sounded like a disappointed groan and lifted her up so that she was facing him and her long, shapely legs were straddling his hips. Another kiss, and they were well on their way to his bedroom.

When Tenzin slammed the door shut behind him, Lin started to strip out of her soaked clothing. Tenzin's warm hands stopped her. "Wait."

"What?"

He kissed her and then turned her around. He swept Lin's long hair to one side and gently ran kisses along her neck. "I want this to be special," he sighed.

"Spoken like a true romantic," Lin giggled as her husband fumbled with the zipper of her dress. "Hurry up, Airhead. It's chilly."

Tenzin single-handedly ride her of all her clothes, and with a flick of his wrist, snuffed out the lone tealight candle her always kept burning on his nightstand; in the dark that smelled faintly of smoke and rain, he lavished attention on his wife, laying her on the bed and kissing her forehead, her eyes, the corners of her cheeks, her lips and chin, and so continued, slow and soft-lipped, to the arches of Lin's feet.

Breathing rapidly, she sat up and hurriedly took off Tenzin's shirt, flinging it carelessly across the room. Lightning flashed – for a brief moment Lin found herself in awe of tenzin's amazing figure – his broad shoulders, long, lean arms, and the rippling muscles of his abdomen. She ran her hands blindly down his body, searching for the drawstring of his pants.

Tenzin groaned when he felt Lin's hand caress him – despite the constant din of the rain outside, he swore he could hear her giggling lightly, teasing him. "I need you," he sighed. "Come here."

Lin raised herself up, lightly nipping on Tenzin's ear – something she knew to be one of Tenzin's most sensitive spots. "Let me be on top?"

"Perhaps later," he said, smiling at her devilishly. He raised himself then, and suckled on her for a long time, as she ran her hand up his back, nails digging into his skin, both of them naked and vulnerable in the dark.

He was breathing hotly in her ear, his full weight pinning her to the bed. Bare flesh met bare flesh, and the room was soon filled with their mingled gasps and sighs.

_Lie back and enjoy it_, she thought. The sheets rustled tremendously – but there were other rustlings nearby, and the sound of the wind singing through the trees and the cliffs was nearly enough to drown them both in sibilance.

Moved partly by an answering wantonness, and partly by a desire to queeze the breath out of him, Lin flung her legs apart and swung them high, straddling him tight across his heaving back. He gave an ecstatic groan and redoubled his efforts. Wantonness was winning; Lin had nearly forgotten where they were.

Hanging on for dear life and thrilled by the ride, she arched her back and jerked, shuddering against the heat of him, the night wind's touch cool and electric on her skin bared to the dark. Trembling and moaning, she melted back against the bed, her legs still locked around his hips. Boneless and nerveless, she let her head roll to the side, and slowly, languidly, opened her eyes.

Tenzin growled, exhausted; he nestled into her neck and kissed the bare flesh beneath his lips, satisfaction radiating from his tired body. Lin sighed and snuggled back against him, feeling warm and protected. The cold immensity of the night had lifted – so did the uncontrollable thundering of the hearts.

Her husband was breathing easily now – Lin could feel his heartbeat slowing down. She could hear him humming the same song from the courtyard, and she smiled. "Don't tell me you're going to sleep."

"Mm-hmm."

Hoping to start him again, she reached toward his leg and stroked it. Rolling her hips lightly against him, Lin slowly brought one of Tenzin's hands towards her wiast, shuddering as his warmth made contact against her clammy skin.

"_Hmmm_…" he said in what sounded like a mix of invitation and satisfaction.

She straddled him, grinding her hips against his. "No one's sleeping tonight," she smirked.

* * *

_**A/N:** It is so hard to write tasteful romps in the bed. O_O This is probably the hardest fic I have written so far, but I loved every part of it! Reviews are V**ERY MUCH APPRECIATED** because this is my first time writing such a scenario and I would like to know how it hit you. Haha. _

_Anyway, for the next one-shot in this series, I'll be giving the floor to you, dear readers! I'll be picking writing prompts from you guys - you could send them here via PM or check out my tumblr ask box (anything goes)! So keep those messages flying!_


	7. Domestic Woes

Like many career women who got married in their prime, Lin Beifong found it hard to adjust to life as a wife and mother. By nature, she loved her personal space – lots of it, for that matter – but ever since marrying Tenzin and settling down at Air Temple Island with him, Lin found out that the only place she could actually have some time alone was, ironically, at work.

It isn't to say she abhorred the responsibilities attached to being a wife – in fact, she fit the role surprisingly well. Katara was dumbfounded when Lin came to the kitchen one morning still in her pajamas.

"What on earth are you doing up so early, Lin?" she asked.

"I have to prepare breakfast – er – _Mother_," she replied sleepily. "Also some lunch, for Tenzin to take to work."

Katara smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be preparing for work, dear? Run along now – I don't want you to be late for duty."

"We're the ladies of the house now," Lin mused, filling a kettle with water. "I want to learnhow to run this household and be as good a wife to Tenzin as you are to Aang. Let me help. _Please_."

From that day on, Katara let Lin assist her with the morning routine, which mainly involved preparing meals for the family and the acolytes. Katara found Lin to be quick and efficient – particularly admiring her skills in knife work (which Katara thought was due to Lin's prodigious skill in metalbending); the vegetables always came out evenly sliced, or finely chopped – even paper-thin. Being some sort of a neat-freak, Lin made sure her workplace was always spotless, earning Katara's admiration even more. She was even great at brewing tea – before longs, the kitchen cupboards were stocked with various teas and herbal infusions personally prepared by Lin.

Lin was quite proud of herself, of course – her husband never went hungry, as did her children; and she was determined that Tenzin would never come home to an empty dinner table, and that he wouldn't go to work without his clothes impeccably starched and ironed out – nor would he know the loss of a button. She made sure everything, most especially her children, were properly fed and groomed before she left for work, and when she came home at sunset they were her first priority.

Everything was going smoothly until Lin's career gradually began to eat at her time. Soon enough, Katara had to cook all alone once more and it was evident that Tenzin was the one who had to rise before dawn to make breakfast for his wife who was still tuckered out in bed. Tenzin's shirts and robes lay on a small pile on their bedroom couch, waiting to be folded and pressed, and with the little time she had left, Lin devoted to her children.

Tenzin understood, of course. He knew that Lin loved her job, and unlike Katara, she would never fully commit to Tenzin's vision of a prim and proper wife. After all, Lin was a free spirit, and routine bored her – and so Tenzin looked past late dinners and missed breakfasts and instead appreciated the efforts his wife made.

The last straw, however, was when Lin failed to come home on time. Work at the council wasn't all about signing papers or passing laws, Tenzin found out – and after a long day at the City Hall, he was quite dismayed to come home to two crying babies and an absent wife.

"Mother, where's Lin?" he asked as he tried to soothe Lei, who was bawling his lungs out. It was past seven in the evening – Lin should've been home hours ago.

Katara, who was carrying Lian, just shrugged. "Your father phoned the headquarters moments ago and they told us she left work at five – oh, there, there sweetheart, Gran-gran's got you, you'll be fine – why don't you call over at Toph's place? Maybe Lin went there."

"She should've at least told me," Tenzin huffed. The twins, at seven months old, have begun teething – making them fussy and unusually restless for quite some time. Tenzin was annoyed that Lin would just up and disappear without telling him, and he had a feeling it was because she had some overdue work to do. _Maybe the boys at HQ are covering her up_, he thought.

He placed a hand on Lei's forehead. "He's feverish."

Katara got a clean cloth and soaked it in chilled water. "That's perfectly normal," she assured, handing the cloth to Lian, who gratefully sucked on it. "Your children are teething – their gums are quite inflamed so you should expect a slight raise in temperature."

"Have they been fed?"

"Of course – Lin left jars and jars of fruit purees and milk for the kids," she said rather cheerfully. When her son didn't react, Katara just sighed. "Son, I understand you are upset – but try to put yourself in Lin's shoes. Perhaps something came up that she cannot avoid entirely. When your father and I –"

"I know, I know – Dad's the Avatar and he has even greater responsibilities, but at least he keeps you in the loop all the time. Lin is different – when she's at work it's like she has a world of her own. Sometimes I feel like I don't even know her," he complained.

Katara just smiled. Being the Avatar's wife meant she had to compete with Aang's duties not only to the United Republic, but with the whole world. She found this out the hard way, right after having Bumi. There were nights when she would get frustrated because Aang would be too busy to come home for dinner; there were nights when she would cry herself to sleep because Aang wasn't able to come home at all. Tenzin and Lin would have to learn how to compromise so that their respective careers won't come in the way of a healthy married life.

"She's not there? Alright. Yes – I'll call you when she comes home. Yes, Mother – sorry. Bye." He almost slammed the receiver down, the frown on his face becoming even deeper.

"What did Toph say?"

"She isn't there."

Katara patted Tenzin's back. "Look – why don't you hand the kids over to me for a while? Go have a cup of tea to calm your nerves. I am sure Lin has a reason for coming home late."

Instead of doing as his mother said, Tenzin took Lian from her and walked away with both babies in his arms.

* * *

It was hard putting twins to sleep, but it was harder now that their mother wasn't there to soothe them. Lin always let them suckle on her before bedtime, singing lullabies and softly talking to them. Their father's deep voice, although not alien to them, seemed to have disoriented them, making them fuss even more and leaving poor Tenzin at his wit's end. It was half-past nine in the evening when he finally got them both to sleep, but still there was no sign of his wife.

Sighing, Tenzin flipped open a book. He was very familiar to this scenario – Lin comes home well after midnight, talks to him a bit, cleans herself, kisses him goodnight, and falls asleep. It's always been that way – but when they got married, Tenzin hoped it would change. Apparently old habits die hard.

"I have to stay up and talk to her," he mumbled to himself. Outside his bedroom window, he saw the city gradually going to sleep. He closed his eyes a breathed in.

When he opened them once more, he saw his wife bent over the cradles, humming softly. She must've taken a shower – her wet hair was plastered in her neck, and she smelled like soap. Tenzin glanced at the bedside clock. It was two in the morning. "Lin?"

She climbed into bed. "Did I wake you?"

He sat up. "Have you been working all night?"

"Yes," she replied. "There was a –"

"Haven't we promised each other that family comes first? Good grief, Lin – _YOUR_ children are not feeling well and you decide to work overtime? Why – for another promotion?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Be quiet!" she hissed. "You'll wake the kids."

"Look at me, Lin. I have tried to understand you for the _longest _time. I know how much your job means to you, but you just can't keep doing this like you're still single!"

"Honey, let me explain –"

"I am your husband, Lin! _YOU LISTEN TO ME!_" he screamed. Lei stirred. Lian started to cry.

Lin hastily carried the child and rocked her in her arms. "Hush now, darling – Mommy's here…" she glanced at Tenzin. He was fuming, and Lin could feel his hert racing wildly. She knew there was no point explaining because he was in such a foul mood.

"Why don't you quit your job?" he told her scornfully.

"You told me you won't try to change me when we're married," she whispered. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"They need their mother."

Lin just sighed. "My mother was a working mom when she had me – and she did a good job raising me and Su. I can do the same."

"You are not your mother! Why are you trying so hard to be like her?!" he retorted, slamming his book down on the nightstand. "Whatever you do, you will never be like her!"

"Oh, so it has come to this now? I come home late – _for the first time since we got married_ – and now we're comparing who's trying to be who? Tenzin, if you would just listen to what I'm trying to say –"

"I _AM_ listening!"

"Can you hear yourself over the blood boiling in your head?" She asked. Lian was fidgeting around in her arms – Lei was doing the same in his crib – and Lin rushed to put them back to sleep. She began singing, choosing to ignore her husband who was still mumbling angrily behind her.

With the babies finally asleep, Lin climbed into bed. Tenzin was facing the wall, his breathing slow and steady – Lin figure he must've fallen asleep. As she turned off the lamp, Lin thought why Tenzin failed to notice the angry purple bruise on her right arm, or the fresh cut on her leg – nothing serious, of course, but still. It pained her to hear Tenzin asking her to quit her job, but it hurt her even more to know that Tenzin thought she was choosing work over their family.

Wrapping the sheets around her, Lin Beifong allowed herself to cry.

* * *

**_A/N: F_**_INALLY, I was able to post an update! I was SO swamped with work and grad studies I can't even write a drabble! Anyway, this story was written in response to a prompt over at tumblr about Lin and Tenzin's first quarrel as a married couple. I figured that if they're gonna have a squabble over something, it would probably be all about Lin's job. Anyway, this is part one of three - the next part will be uploaded on Monday evening. Have fun reading! I missed you guys!_


	8. Domestic Woes Ch2

Tenzin woke at dawn. He immediately reached out beside him, jumping up when he felt only a cold spot where his wife was supposed to be. The twins were sleeping soundly in the cradles – for a moment, Tenzin wondered whether he had dreamed of quarrelling with Lin the night before.

"No," he told himself. Lin came home at two. They had a fight and he could never forget the sound of her sobs when she turned the lights out.

On the nightstand, a steaming cup of tea lay beside Lin's neatly folded nightdress. Tenzin stared absentmindedly at the tendrils of smoke rising from the cup, feeling ashamed that his wife should prepare him breakfast although he shouted at her the night before. _She's probably downstairs_, he thought as he hopped out of bed. In the light of dawn, he saw Lin's armor lying haphazardly beside the door – even in the dim light Tenzin noticed it was badly dented in some places.

* * *

"This should heal nicely," Katara smiled as she ran water over the cut on Lin's thigh. "I understand you had a rough night, sweetie."

Lin nodded, shuddering as the cold water made contact against the tender flesh. "I was about to go home – actually I was walking to the bay when – when _something_ came up. There was no one else within the vicinity so I had to what I had to do," she paused. "I'm sorry. I must've upset all of you."

"Nonsense," Katara dismissed. "Tenzin has it easy – at least you're in Republic City. When Aang and I were younger I'm almost always worried because he could be chasing off some hooligans halfway across the Earth Kingdom. Sometimes you just have to learn to deal with it, Lin."

"Tenzin was really upset, Mother."

Katara discarded the water into the sink, and then inspected her handiwork. The cut was now a mere pink bump on the white skin of Lin's thigh. "He was upset because he didn't listen. Now, tell me about your night."

The women had been talking about Lin's adventures when Tenzin walked in. "Mother. Lin," he reached out to hug her, but Lin quickly walked away. Tenzin noticed the tired look in her eyes – and he didn't miss how red they were, either.

Turning away from him, Lin wiped her eyes and tried to busy herself by propping up a pot on the stove. "What do you want for breakfast?"

_I must've hurt her really bad last night_, Tenzin thought.

"Lin, dear – you had a tough night," Katara said. "Why don't you go upstairs, get back to bed and rest? I'll call Toph and tell her you're not feeling well."

The pot crashed noisily to the floor. Tenzin saw his wife's lips quivering, like she was about to cry. Lin retrieved the pot and fixed the dent in a jiffy. "Mother, I –"

"Listen to me, sweetheart. Get some rest. I'll check up on you later," Katara told her, waving her hand dismissively.

Lin wiped her hands on her shorts. "Alright," she sighed, hurriedly walking out.

As soon as Lin was out of sight (and earshot), Katara turned to Tenzin and slapped his arm angrily. "What did you do to your wife?!"

"We had a fight last night –"

"It's hardly a fight when you're the only one screaming," Katara deadpanned. "Lin told me she tried to explain but you wouldn't hear anything of it. Have you seen the shape she's in, son? She was hurt."

Tenzin looked sheepishly at his mother. If Katara was already in such a funk over what happened, Tenzin didn't even want to think of how Toph Beifong would react.

"Lin was walking home and something came up," Katara began. "A murder, precisely. It was taking a long time for on-duty officers to respond that she took it upon herself to prevent the prime suspects from leaving the scene – haven't you noticed the bruise on her arm? One of the suspects tried to run her over. If it wasn't for the armor, Lin would've ended up with a broken arm."

"I didn't –"

Katara effortlessly dispensed water into the teacups, filling the kitchen with the aroma of peppermint. "You didn't listen to her, that's why. And what was that all about – trying to make her quit her job?"

"Tenzin?" Aang, who was fresh from meditation, made a beeline straight for the waiting cups of tea. "I heard you screaming last night. Were you and Lin arguing?"

"Yes – and I – I lost control of myself. I told her things that might have hurt her," he replied. "When she went to bed – er – perhaps she thought I was already asleep – I – I heard her crying."

Aang sipped his tea. "I was up when she came home. You should've seen it – an airship, right over the courtyard! Apparently Lin insisted they take her home so she could sleep here, instead of in the headquarters. She was quite a sight – I told her to see Katara first thing in the morning because the bruise on her arm wasn't very pretty. Anyway, what did you tell her exactly?"

"I told her to quit her job."

"Son, you can't just ask Lin to quit her career just as you can't ask me to quit being the Avatar. It's part of who we are – and besides, you have to learn that even though you are married and, figuratively – one heart and one mind, you are still two separate individuals. Sometimes you get so invested in your marriage – in your _union_, precisely, that you forget who you are," Aang explained. "Let Lin have some time alone – you'll see how much good it will do her."

Tenzin looked more upset than ever. Listening to his father made him realize that he did a horrible job of "talking" to his wife. Instead of his usual calm manner, he screamed at her and made Lin feel as if she was a bad wife and a neglectful mother. "I was wrong," he mumbled. "It's just that I was so tired –"

"Being tired is not an excuse to hurt anyone," Aang reminded him. "Even if you are being carried away by your current emotions, you should always try to be mindful of your words. Remember, son, that harsh words can wound people more than the sharpest blade can."

Katara and Aang exchanged meaningful looks. "It is good that you saw your mistake," Katara told him. "Now go to your wife and tell her you're sorry. Lin is a good girl – she's always been, and I know she'll listen to you even if she's upset herself. Whatever happens, don't let the sun set on your grievances."

"Actually, it's more like – whatever, happens, don't let Lin's mom know," Aang said, yelping when Katara pinched his ear.

* * *

He approached the room quietly, thanking his airbending abilities for making him extremely lightfooted. As he slowly slid he door open, he saw Lin tending to her armor while the twins were seated on the plush carpet, busy gnawing on the soft, sweet biscuits Lin had bought from the city. Gone was the fussiness and restlessness of yesterday – as their mother bent her armor back into shape, the twins gurgled contentedly on their food. Tenzin watched as Lin's slender hands ran over the dull, silver-gray metal. Suddenly, she looked up at him and set her armor down.

"I called in sick today," she told him coldly, handing him a set of robes. "I figured I have to help Mother around the house today."

"Lin, sweetheart –"

"Have you showered yet? Hurry up or you'll be late – Lei, buddy, that's _your sister's cracker, _put it down – Well? Move. Don't be late," she said, practically shoving him out of the room. Although he didn't mean it, Tenzin grabbed her by her injured arm, pulling back only when he saw her flinch.

"I'm sorry! I – Lin, sweetie, I –"

Lin sighed, rubbing her bruised arm. "Leave me alone, Tenzin." She sat back down on the carpet, gave Lian another treat, and cleaned up the crumbs Lei dropped onto the carpet.

Ever since they were children, Tenzin hated it when Lin deliberately ignored him – usually it was because they would fight over petty things such as sweets, or whose turn it is to ride with Aang on the glider – they'd be over it in a matter of hours, as children usually do, but now that they're married and Lin – _his wife_ – was giving him the cold shoulder, Tenzin felt all the more frustrated because, first and foremost, it was his fault; second, he totally deserved it; and third, it felt like Lin was calling him out without even saying a word. Sighing, he closed the door and got ready for work.

* * *

_**A/N: **The conclusion to this three-part story will be uploaded tomorrow! Read and review, as usual! Thank you!_


	9. Domestic Woes 3

"Can you say _Mama_?" Lin asked as she was feeding Lei and Lian. It was high noon, and she and Katara had just finished cooking lunch for the acolytes. Lin pureed some sweet squash, the twins' favorite, and was trying to engage the babies in conversation.

"Don't rush them," Katara smiled from her corner.

Lei sent some squash flying overhead. "I'm just really excited to hear them say a _real, proper word_," Lin said, wiping her son's mouth clean. "I've read somewhere that babies can say simple words like _Mama_ and _Papa_ at seven months."

"Some children take longer – your husband, for example. Did you know that Aang and I thought he was mute? He didn't talk until he was a year old – even then it was all babbles and gibberish. You might not remember it, but Tenzin didn't talk straight until he was four," Katara recalled.

Lian was enthusiastically drumming her high-seat with her wooden spoon, seemingly enjoying the noise. When Lin took the spoon away, she began to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry darling! Mommy had to take the spoon away so she could wash it up," she consoled. "Stop crying, honey."

"_Pap-pa_," Lei blurted out. Amused with the sound he made, he kept on repeating it. "_Pap-pa, pap-pa, pap-pa!"_

Lin and Katara looked at each other in surprise.

"Mother, did you hear that?"Lin asked, astonished.

Katara walked over to her grandson. "What did you say, buddy?"

Lei cocked his head to one side, clearly confused with the attention he was suddenly getting. For a moment, he looked at his mother and grandmother, seemingly discerning what it was they were trying to tell him. _"Pap-pa_."

Katara clapped her hands in delight, while Lin promptly scooped her baby boy up and peppered him with kisses. "Oh, you dear, dear creature!" Lin exclaimed, dancing around the dining room with the baby in her arms. "You precious little child! You just lifted up Mommy's spirits today!"

"I am certainly glad to see your mood improve," Katara told her. "Did Tenzin say anything to you before he left for work?'

Lin replaced her son onto the high chair and playfully pinched his rosy cheeks. "I – I sort of asked him to leave me alone for a while, Mother. If he's all high-strung and I'm still quite upset, I feel like the conversation won't go anywhere."

"Quite right – does your mother know?"

Lin shook her head, gasping when Lian spilled puree down her own clothes.

"Let them get dirty," Katara said when Lin moved to clean the mess up. "They're kids – and they're having a great time. That's why I keep telling you to feed them first before your bathe them – anyway, as I was saying, does Toph know?"

"I didn't tell Mom. I actually don't see any sense in dragging her into this because this… _thing_ is between Tenzin and me. And you know how Mom overreacts. I don't want her beating up my husband," Lin chuckled.

Katara nodded. Lin, at least, demonstrated more tact in handling the situation. Actually, Katara was quite surprised that Tenzin was the one whose temper flared – growing up it was always Lin who had to keep her temper in check. She smiled to herself, remembering the time when she and Aang were newlyweds. While it was true that Aang was the most patient of all people, sometimes Katara got on his nerves (especially when she was pregnant) that he would fly off somewhere far just to loosen up. Katara had no doubt the same was happening to Lin and Tenzin. "You know what the best thing about being married is?"

"What is it?"

"It's great to find that one special person to annoy for the rest of your life," Katara laughed.

* * *

Tenzin tapped the end of his glider on the pavement. Before him lay roses, asters and daisies, daffodils – a vibrant profusion of vibrant yellows and reds and pinks – and yet he couldn't choose a single one. For one thing, his wife wasn't too fond of flowers, and Tenzin couldn't remember the last time he got some for Lin. The clock tower chimed five. Tenzin sighed. He would either have to buy flowers to temper Lin's mood, or he would have to face his wife's wrath head on. It was his fault, anyway.

"Councilman Tenzin, I noticed you've been having – er – trouble – choosing; would you like me to assist you?" the florist finally asked.

Tenzin looked up. "Yes, please."

The florist led him inside. "We have an assortment of blooms fit for any occasion – might I ask –"

"I need to say sorry to my wife," Tenzin told him hurriedly.

The florist nodded knowingly – it was quite obvious he transacted with more than a handful of apologetic husbands in his line of work. "Might I recommend white roses?"

"She's not very fond of flowers, actually."

"Well, Captain Beifong must have some flower that she likes, right? Perhaps something from her wedding bouquet," the florist wondered aloud. "Most men that come here purchase roses – I've never encountered a woman who doesn't love them to some degree."

Tenzin swept his eyes around the interior of the shop. "My wife… she had sunflowers in her hair when we got married – come to think of it, I recall her choosing them herself – hang on, do you happen to sell _potted_ plants here as well?"

"As a matter of fact, we do!"

Tenzin broke into a smile. Flowers rarely last a week, and he wanted something that Lin could see and touch for a long time – perhaps even when their children have grown – and a potted plant was a perfect gift. The florist handed him a potted sunflower, no more than two feet tall. "It's small," Tenzin observed.

"Oh, this is a pygmy variety. They don't grow more than three feet tall and they're perfect as potted plants," the florist observed. "They just need well-turned earth and lots of sunshine. I think your wife will love this."

"I'll take it."

* * *

Dinner was a rather stiff affair, Tenzin found out, as Lin was very quiet and quite out of touch (for him at least). He gave her the little potted sunflower the moment he came home, but he was disappointed to see her wordlessly put it on the window ledge of their room, without even so much as a second glance.

"Lin, honey, will you be going to work tomorrow?" he asked her cheerfully, spooning out fried bean curd onto Lin's rice bowl.

"No."

"That's great, because I took the day off as well! It's a good thing –"

Katara laughed awkwardly. "Why don't you two go outside for some fresh air? I'll call you when dessert's ready. Wouldn't that be a great idea, Aang?"

"Yes – that's right. I'll take care of the babies for now. You go outside and – er – talk. It's been a very busy day," Aang agreed. Lin didn't fail to notice him looking quizzically at Katara, though – she knew that there was no fruit pie waiting to be served, and that this was Katara's way of making her and Tenzin talk things over.

Silently, she made her way out of the dining room, with her husband behind her.

* * *

The sea breeze was cold on her skin, but she felt colder still. She felt Tenzin's arms wrap around her, and she couldn't help but relax and rest her back upon his sturdy body.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"What happened, Lin? Dad refused to tell me anything."

"Do you really want to know?"

* * *

_**A/N:** I'm back!_


	10. The Lotus Mansion Murder Case (Part 1)

I've had a particularly easy day at work today, and when the office clock struck five, no one else in the headquarters was as eager to pack up and head home as I was. Once I have fully (and properly, of course,) endorsed the paperwork to that evening's senior officer, I bundled up in my coat and headed out of the police HQ.

Like all young, working mothers, nothing takes the stress of a whole day's work away quite like the sound of my twins' laughter. To take the main thoroughfare would mean a thirty-minute walk to the docks, but if I went through the side streets and past the Lotus Mansion, I could easily slash ten minutes off of my travel time. Since I know Republic City like the back of my hand, my feet automatically take me to the quickest route towards the docks – and Air Temple Island.

The Lotus Mansion, despite its name, doesn't even come close to our Gaoling home. Owned by a prosperous family of mixed heritage, it is a squat, rather dull building with a façade of red brick and amber-tinted glass. Having been built during the younger days of the city, it still retained the classical Earth Kingdom architecture which featured sloping tiled roofs and latticework windows.

I cross the street towards the said building. It has long since outlived its purpose – Mom used to say that the Lotus Mansion was like a clubhouse for the Republic City elite, and that it gave the police force a considerable headache whenever an event was staged there. Nowadays, the Lotus Mansion serves as a hotel-slash-apartment building, I guess with the same steep price tag it used to have back in the day. I wouldn't know, of course – when I joined the police, this place has already been replaced by jazzier clubs and bars.

As I made it past the great glass doors, I heard a scream.

I turned my head just in time to see a lady, perhaps in her late forties or early fifties, run out the main entrance into the street. She was wearing a light, peach-pink dressing gown with what appeared (to my eyes, at least) like blood at the hem. The lady was screaming for help from no one in particular – the area where the Lotus Mansion is one of the quietest neighborhoods around the city, after all.

Out of habit, I fumbled around my hips for my portable radio, only to realize that I have left it in my office as I ended my shift.

"YOU!" she turned to me with her frenzied eyes. "I KNOW YOU! OFFICER BEIFONG! _PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME!"_

Surely this establishment has a phone. For now I need to check the area out. "Calm down, lady. What's the matter?"

"_You have to come in, please – there – there's – oh, spirits –"_

"Calm down! Let me see what happened!"

She tried to drag me into the building, but I firmly took her hand off my coat sleeve. A burly security guard stood over the reception area, looking rather sweaty and pale. A young woman – the receptionist, probably – looked particularly agitated about something on the front desk. Both of them looked up as I entered the premises.

"Lin Beifong, Republic City Police," I said as I flashed my badge at them. "What's the matter?"

The security guard looked positively relieved. "O-officer Beifong! Thank heavens you're here! My name is Jun – I – I am the –"

"Security guard – I know."

"Yes… yes. You have to help us, ma'am. One of our residents has been _murdered_."

"Murdered?"

The lady in pink screamed. "YES! Oh my poor, poor husband! I was just _bathing_, and when I came out he was lying on the floor, drowning in his own blood! It's just _horrible."_

"I am actually on my way home…"

The lady grabbed my hand. "_Please_, officer, please stay!"

"I will – but I have to phone for backup. Jun, will you close off the area for me? Do not let anyone go near the crime scene. Where's the phone?"

The receptionist looked at me, her thin lips quivering. "Somebody cut the phone lines, Miss Beifong."

"What the actual fuck is going on here?! Do you mean to tell me that someone _snuck_ into the reception area and just _cut off_ the phone lines without you noticing? How about the phones in the rooms?"

She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm afraid they're all connected here as well, ma'am."

"Don't you have other phones?"

"Well, we _do_ have a separate line for the manager's office, but –"

"But what?'

She gulped. "B-but he has clocked out of work already, ma'am – he has the key to the manager's office; But don't worry, I already sent a – a messenger b-boy to summon him here."

"And where does this manager of yours live?"

"A-across town, ma'am, a few blocks away from the University."

Fuck this. If the messenger boy is on a bike or a car or whatever, it would still take him almost two hours to make it across town and another two back to the Lotus Mansion. I have to call the Crime Investigation Unit right away, otherwise I'd be stuck in here for quite a while. Shit.

Unless – unless I metalbend the door, that is.

But I have to deal with the crime scene first.

"Fine then. No one is to leave this building until I say so. Do you understand me?"

She nodded nervously.

"Now give me a good pen and some sheets of paper. I have to make a report."

Upon interrogation, I found out that the lady's name is Rina Han – forty-seven years old, wife of twenty years to the murder victim, Daisuke Han. They have been renting some rooms from the Lotus Mansion ever since their house, which used to be located at the upscale Magnolia Hills district, burned down two years ago.

I actually remember it – it was a case of suspected arson, but nothing came of it because the investigation team failed to uncover leads. The Hans, however, collected quite a fortune in insurance pay after the incident.

The crime scene was rather unremarkable when compared to the others I have seen throughout my career. Forty-nine year old Mr. Han lay face down on the carpeted floor, his head surrounded by a pool of dark, congealing blood. Aside from the bloody carpet, the room showed no signs of a struggle nor a forced entry. Perhaps Mr. Han knew the murderer personally – a family friend, maybe? Hotel staff?

The newly-widowed Mrs. Han sat on a high backed chair, looking morosely at me, as if she was expecting me to say something. I cleared my throat. "Your husband –"

" – Was a good man," she interjected, her voice gravelly. "I don't know who could have done this."

"I have to ask you a few things."

"I didn't kill him," she whispered.

"I wasn't saying you did. I just want to know who the people with you in this building are. You told me earlier that when your Magnolia Hills home burned down two years ago, you've rented out some rooms here. May I know who moved in with you here?"

"Our children, Miho and Taka, came with us when we moved."

"Household staff? Drivers? Er – butlers?"

Mrs. Han gave a little cough. "No one else. We dismissed the entire staff when the house burned down."

"And may I know how many rooms are you renting right now?"

"The entire eastern wing of the second floor."

Carefully, I folded the sheet of paper I was holding and put it in my coat pocket. How – no – _why_ would a family of four rent an entire wing? I considered the room I was in once more. It was bigger than our bedroom at Air Temple Island, and judging from the small closet and the sparse perfume bottles and makeup on the vanity, the couple didn't have a lot of stuff with them.

I need the floor plan.

* * *

With Mrs. Han secure in the employee's quarters, I – with Jun the guard in tow – made my way to the manager's office at the third floor. That pipsqueak of a receptionist tried to stop me, but once I threatened her with a lawsuit for obstruction of justice, she shut her yapper and yielded to me.

"How will you open it?" Jun wondered out loud.

Without any difficulty, I bent the lock open.

The manager's office was rather typical – a huge desk was in the middle of the cramped office space, surrounded by tall, dull grey filing cabinets. Beside the door was a peculiar, lion-moose antler-shaped coat rack and an even more peculiar umbrella basket shaped like an air bison's foot (which I hope isn't an _actual_, hollowed-out foot). A rusty fan hung above the desk, its electrical wires looking like they are in need of repair. I made a mental note of this potential fire hazard. I look at Jun. "Any idea where the manager keeps the floor plan?"

"I think it's in the cabinet to the left," he replied.

"Go retrieve it. I need to phone HQ."

Never in my life have I looked with relief at a telephone. It sat there, in the middle of the desk, all black and gleaming. Gingerly, I dialed the headquarters. A sleepy female voice picked up.

"This is Lin Beifong. Connect me to Saikhan – _immediately_."

A beep, and then Saikhan picked up. "Hello?"

"Saikhan! It's Lin."

"Eh? Lin?"

"I need people right now."

There was a pause. On the background, I could hear soft murmurs and the typical sounds of the office. "Saikhan!"

"You clocked out an hour ago!"

"Well guess what – somebody's been murdered and _I was the one who happened to be walking by_! Now quit asking me stupid questions and start sending some men to the Lotus Mansion _right now_, or I'm telling the chief."

Saikhan scoffed. "_Please,_ it is _so_ like you to go running to your mom –"

"Quit babbling, you dunderhead! Get your big ass in here now!"

Jun shakily laid a folder in front of me. "I – I – I got it, ma'am."

"How long have you been working here, Jun?" I asked, pointing to the seat in front of the desk. Jun sat down and took a deep breath.

"Two years, ma'am."

If he's been here for two years, I bet he knows about the daily activities of the Hans. "And you've seen the Han family move in?"

"Oh – oh no, no – no ma'am. They've been here at least a year before I came to work for the Lotus Mansion," he replied.

"A year?"

"Yes ma'am – Chien, the guard who works the graveyard shift, told me so."

_Well, this is getting interesting._ "Tell me more, Jun."

Jun wrung the hem of his crisp white shirt. He seemed nervous. "Well, Chien said that when the Han family moved into this building, they brought with them lots of stuff – I heard from the other staff that they had all sorts of knick-knacks with them. I heard they had large, antique mirrors, paintings of people and scenery, bending scrolls – you know, the things rich people have."

I started to dial the phone again. It's past six in the evening – Tenzin's probably home. "Go on, Jun. I'm listening."

"They moved here – Mr. and Mrs. Han, _and_ their children. I haven't seen the son around very much, but I've seen a lot of the daughter. I think her name's Miho – she's a student at the university."

No one's picking up. Shit. "And the son?"

"If I remember correctly, he's off managing some family business over at the Fire Nation. I've only seen him twice."

I dialed another number. A few rings, and I was greeted by my mother's familiar drawl. "Toph Beifong speaking, who's this?"

"Mom, it's –"

"Baby girl! What's up?" she asked, her voice suddenly perking up.

"I'm at Lotus Mansion right now. Something came up."

"Huh? I thought you went home already! Oh boy – Twinkletoes junior is not gonna be _happy_ about this. Have you called for backup?"

"I know. I already called Saikhan, he's gonna come over with his men –" I looked pointedly at Jun, who was preoccupied with wringing the hem of his shirt. "Jun, can you take this folder downstairs at the lobby? I'm gonna take a good look at the stuff in there."

"Well you should file this as overtime, you know, 'cause you need the dough to buy nappies," Mother teased.

Jun hurried out the door, folder in hand. "Quit horsing around, Mom. I need you to call Air Temple Island and tell them I'm running late."

"Sure thing, kid. Take care."

I sigh, hanging up. I hope Mom won't forget.

* * *

_**A/N:** What do you guys think? I'll be introducing a new character in the next installment. Read and review, as usual. :) It;'s nice to be back here!_


End file.
